


Два капитана

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: FFXII/Макс Фрай. Бальфир/Анчифа Мелифаро, Анчифа Мелифаро/Бальфир<br/>Анчифе таки наскучило бороздить моря родного мира и...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два капитана

«Семерка пик - неожиданность, обман. С десяткой пик - неожиданное известие о перемене обстоятельств».

\- Какая-то странная колода… - Мелифаро пристально разглядывал карты.  
\- Дай-ка. Не помню, чтобы у меня вообще было что-то подобное. То есть карты явно из моего мира, но…  
\- Небось опять эти твои запредельные штучки, коварные враги и прочая мерзопакость. А так хотелось спокойно провести вечер…  
\- В кругу семьи, - в тон ему продолжил появившийся невесть откуда Анчифа, - Это мои карты, братишка, когда ты их спереть-то успел?  
\- Твоя?!..  
\- Да, досталась мне вместе с «Фило»….

«Шестерка пик - дальний путь, поздняя дорога, при вашей карте - дорога, потеря пикового короля».  
\- Я всегда хотел побывать в других мирах, - задумчиво сказал Анчифа.  
Макс покосился на него. 

«Девятка пик - сборы в дорогу, потеря друга. При таком же короле, даме - любовь. При другом короле- имеет нескромные желания к даме»  
\- А здесь неплохо… Здорово, да?  
\- Эй! Отойди от моего корабля!

 

«Валет червей - русый, простолюдин, неприятный гость, благополучные вести, веселая компания, мысли червонного короля».

К ним приближались двое. Невероятная женщина, высоченная, стройная, с длиннющими заячьими ушами. И молодой человек, рядом с ней казавшийся совсем низкорослым. 

Что-то удивительно лисье было в чертах его лица.  
Горделивая осадка. Лениво-насмешливый взгляд.  
Пальцы, унизанные разноцветными перстями.

Макс махнул рукой торговцу – сдачу оставь себе. И побежал к братьям Мелифаро. 

 

«Валет пик с дамою пик - большая ссора, драка. С восьмеркою пик - большая неприятность между влюбленными»

Бальфир отряхивал манжеты.  
\- Я тебя запомню.  
\- Мне многие говорили, что такое не забывается, - фыркнул Анчифа.  
Бальфир смерил его взглядом напоследок. Ему показалось…  
Да нет. Невысокий такой парень, худощавый, жилистый. Ничего необычного.  
Но…

Некая могущественная тень словно пряталась у него за спиной.  
Ассоциации это вызывало не сказать чтобы очень приятные. 

 

«Если король треф не попадает в гадании – неуспех».

\- А я говорил, что не слишком хорош в драке, - сказал Макс, - Надеюсь, ты не будешь упрекать меня в том, что я никого не убил, сэр капитан?

 

«Туз пик - ночью, зимой, потеря, печальное письмо, удар, испуг, неприятность, раскаяние, при короле по отношению к дамам острием вверх - страстная любовь; дом богатых солидных людей, чужой дом»

\- У этих троих за спиною стояла смерть, - сказала Фран, - Не стоит связываться с ними. Это очень опасно.  
\- Это не смерть. Это что-то…  
Бальфир отошел к парапету. Долго молчал, глядя в небо.  
\- Это напомнило мне… Венат.  
Фран подошла и встала рядом.  
Молча.  
«Венат».

 

«Семерка бубен - радость, неверность, хлопоты, дела, деловое свидание, покупка, продажа, коммерческая сделка (хорошая или дурная, смотря по ближайшей карте), маленький подарок из золота, серебра и вообще металла, мысли дамы бубен» 

Пираты топтались в дверях.  
\- Сэр Макс. Ну… Надо что-то делать. Капитан так совсем зачахнет.  
\- И что вы предлагаете, ребята?  
\- Так, может, мы их того?..  
Макс искренне захлопал глаза.  
\- Чего «того»?  
\- Ну, вместе сведем. Пусть поговорят, разберутся. Вы же можете того парня умыкнуть. Ну, сюда, к нам. А потом обратно вернете. Если захочет, конечно.

 

\- Так, Макс, - сказал Мелифаро, - Ты эту кашу заварил, тебе и расхлебывать.  
\- Если ты считаешь, что я собираюсь давиться этой кашей в одиночку, ты сильно ошибаешься, мой бедный друг.  
\- Договорились. Но если мой костюм опять пострадает, ты купишь мне два, - с ехидной ухмылкой во всю голливудскую рожу, - Мой богатый враг. 

 

«Девятка пик с тузом треф - польза или вред (смотря по ближайшей светлой или темной карте)»

Бальфир не попадался так глупо уже очень давно, с тех пор, как… А впрочем, никогда он так глупо не попадался. 

«Туз червей - подарок, пакет (утром, весною); червонный дом (дом женатых людей)»

\- Да я вообще здесь не при чем. Это мой братишка со своим чокнутым другом… 

 

«Туз червей с девяткой пик - кутеж и наслаждение, свидание и расположение друга»

Пальцы, унизанные разноцветными кольцами, откидывают полы лоохи  
Зеленоватые глаза Анчифы мерцают в полутьме.  
\- Мне так и кажется, что нас здесь трое, - меланхолично замечает Бальфир.  
\- Трое, четверо, пятеро… Какая разница. Болтай поменьше, - и накрывает его рот своим, надежно лишая Бальфира возможности говорить. 

«Шестерка бубен - самая счастливая карта, смягчает даже дурное значение туза пик; скорая веселая дорога, исполнение желания, дорога бубнового короля, дамы»

\- При таких знакомых, как наш сэр Макс, ты можешь на свидания бегать хоть каждый день  
\- Эй! – Макс явно возмущен, - Я же не такси!  
\- А что такое такси?  
\- Это…  
\- Да не ной ты так, - Мелифаро хлопает его по плечу, - Готов поклясться, Анчифа со временем и сам научится. Гены-то у нас общие, так что Страж из него вполне должен получится. Главное – чтобы стимул был


End file.
